Come Dance With Me 2
by Chicky Tifa
Summary: The Gang returns! Chris and Jill's wedding, stag nights, hen nights, the lot! And their bundle of joy...(unknown to the others!) a lot of fun and romance, please r
1. Default Chapter

Wedding Bells and Baby Blues  
  
'Don't it always seem to go,  
But you don't know what you got till it's gone,  
They paved paradise,  
Put up a parking lot'  
  
By Johnny Mitchell  
Sunshine shone through the church window, casting a soft hue of gold across the veiled face of the woman. The man's face couldn't be seen, his nerves had failed him and he kept his back to the congregation, facing the vicar directly.   
The veiled woman looked confident and at ease and the expression in her eyes was of contentment.   
  
Claire looked across at Becky, who was staring dreamily at the tableaux, taking place in front of them. Claire sighed happily and felt Leon grip her hand and she looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. She quickly turned to her brother and Jill when she heard the vicar announcing the most important line of the day.   
  
'You may kiss the bride' he said clearly, and Jill's veiled face turned to Chris's. Chris turned to face her, but it wasn't Chris's visage. Chris's hand reached up to remove the veil, but it wasn't Chris's. Claire let out a gasp of surprise and of horror.   
  
'YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM, HE'S A DOG!' she shrieked, rushing forward and barging in between Jill and what looked like to be a Border Collie dog, dressed in a tuxedo.   
'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' screamed Claire, sitting up in a quick violent motion, which managed to send her flying off the bed, entangled in the duvet.   
  
'Claire, what is it?' muttered Leon sleepily, ignoring his girlfriend's uncomfortable position on the floor.   
  
Claire managed to crawl her way back onto the bed, rubbing her head as a stab of pain shot through her temples. Leon sat up and looked at her, an amused expression playing across his sleepy features.   
  
'I'm used to you thrashing around at night, but throwing yourself out of the bed? And stealing all blanket at the same time? That's a new one' commented Leon, smiling faintly.   
  
'Ugghhh' groaned Claire, feeling her hangover headache begin an all-out attack on her temples. 'Weird dream' groaned Claire.  
  
'Bout what?' asked Leon, curious. Claire's escapades at the RPD Dance the night before had been a source of humour, and he wondered how her drunken mind had preserved the evening in her memory.   
  
'Jill nearly married a dog' replied Claire, rubbing her head to try and dull the pain. The Americans and the Iraqis were having a nuclear war in her head now. George Bush had obviously got his way.   
  
'Don't speak so meanly of you brother, he's not that bad' countered Leon jokingly, prodding Claire's back gently.   
  
Claire laughed and sat up in the bed. 'Come on Leon, let's get up now. Get your fat ass downstairs and make me some bagels' ordered Claire, poking Leon's shoulder. Leon sat up and raised his eyebrows.   
  
'Fat ass? You weren't calling my ass fat last night, Claire' responded Leon playfully, grabbing hold of Claire and pulling her down on top of him. Claire was about to kiss him when she stopped abruptly.   
  
'Hmmm?' asked Leon, when Claire didn't continue. Claire looked pained.   
  
'Sorry, George Bush won't let me' groaned Claire, flopping down and placing a pillow on her afflicted head, she promptly fell asleep again.   
  
Leon looked startled at her answer at first, but then let out a low chuckle. He wondered whether the tequila was still working wonders on her brain, and judging by her comment, he decided yes.   
  
Leon wrapped his arms around Claire's waist and felt himself begin to doze off again. Just before his eyes shut he muttered 'George Bush would never beat the love god in loving'.   
Jill felt cool and fresh, but at the same time warm and cosy as she lay between the sheets, curled up against Chris's chest. The sun was coming through the windows, a crisp sunrise welcoming her. Jill smiled contentedly and snuggled closely to Chris, happy to lie still and rest.   
  
These feelings were promptly blown away when she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She sat up quickly and darted to the bathroom, and felt last night's food and drink come out to greet her.   
  
Through her wretches, she saw Chris leaning against the bathroom's doorframe. He quietly came across and sat on the bathtub and after she had finished vomiting, he ran a flannel under cool water and placed it on her forehead.   
  
'Morning sickness…the bane of a pregnant woman' commented Chris lightly, massaging Jill's shoulders.   
  
'I'll be looking like a beached whale before you know it' said Jill pensively, still shaking from heaving so much.   
  
'S'alright. You happen to be a very attractive whale' added Chris, who chuckled when Jill mock punched him in the leg. Jill sighed and Chris stood up, and scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to bed.   
'Hey Jill!' greeted Becky, walking into Jill and Chris's kitchen. Jill stood up and greeted her friend with a hug.   
  
'How you doing Becky?' asked Jill a little croakily, smiling weakly. 'Thought you'd be a bit hung over, or a little….tired'.   
  
Becky stood with her hands on her hips, looking at Jill's knowing smile. 'Don't try to fool me, kid, I saw Carlos give you a lift home after the dance'. Becky blushed and jokingly punched Jill in the shoulder.   
  
'Before you ask, no we did not do that' replied Becky, grinning. There was the sound of boots in the hallway, and a dishevelled figure came into view.  
  
'What didn't Bec do? Tell me, cus' I've tried everything, and I'm open to suggestions' wisecracked Claire, her green eyes twinkling, but looking weary.   
  
Bec laughed and reached over and hugged Claire. 'Really Claire, you should have heard some of the sexual revelations you were going on about last night' she quipped, smiling as she remembered the eventful dance.   
  
'I dread to think' moaned Claire, regretting the tequila immensely. She always ended up regretting it, but whenever she was in a party situation, she always finished the night loving it.   
  
Chris walked into the kitchen and greeted the three women. He paused when he took in Claire's somewhat sunken appearance.   
  
'Hey, sis, feeling better?' he asked, grinning as he remembered Claire's escapades in a tree the night before. Claire scowled and didn't reply. Chris turned to Jill and placed a kiss on her head. 'I'll be back at five, so I'll come with you to the doctors'.   
  
'Doctors?' asked Becky. Jill shot Chris a deadly look and pasted a smile onto her face. She was going to make the best out of a bad situation.   
  
'Yeah, Chris is having problems with the pipe work below the equator' replied Jill breezily, ignoring Chris's horror and smiling.   
Becky controlled her facial expression and discretely nodded, whilst Claire milked the situation for what it was worth.   
  
'Whoah! Damn Jill, you better get that sorted out before the wedding, can't have you guys sat on your honeymoon playing scrabble now, can we?' piped Claire, waggling her finger at her brother's reddening face.   
  
'Chris sucks at scrabble, so yeah, I plan on getting it fixed as soon as possible, Chris agrees totally, don't you?' asked Jill sweetly, prodding Chris. Chris swallowed and looked pained.   
  
'Yes Jill, gotta be in running order' he replied dutifully, gritting his teeth. Becky looked faintly amused and Chris jumped slightly when he saw Becky's line of vision heading dramatically southwards.   
  
'I'd offer to take a look of course, being trained in medicine and all, but I have a feeling Jill wouldn't like that' joked Becky, eyes still dramatically south.   
  
'Come to think of it, this is a more Claire and Leon type situation, discussing sexual matters over the kitchen table, huh?'   
  
'Leon's pipe work's always in working order though, and damn, don't I appreciate that!' quipped Claire cheekily.   
Chris mumbled something unintelligible about 'man's pride and kippers' and sidled out of the kitchen and slipped off to meet Carlos and Leon at the swimming pool.   
'Damn, men and doctors….'sighed Claire dramatically. 'C'mon, let's get to work!'  
  
The lounge was soon littered with copies of bridal magazines and the noise was deafening, what with Claire and Jill rowing over which corsage was the nicest, and Bec shouting down the phone to the local pizza takeaway.   
  
'NO ANCHOVIES, YOU GOT IT?' Bec literally screamed into the receiver, whilst Claire had a battle with the armchair and Jill howled over dress prices.   
  
Claire gave up on the armchair and plopped herself on the floor next to Jill who was groaning softly.   
  
'Look at this, plain white dress $850!' lamented Jill. Bec looked over her shoulder and snorted indignantly.   
  
'I could make a dress like that myself in under five minutes for just a fraction of that price' she commented. Claire looked thoughtful.   
  
'Say Jill, you haven't said anything about bridesmaids yet….'hinted Claire. Jill looked up and shrugged. Bec held up her hand.   
  
'In honour of the moment, I vote we have a good old fashioned, girlie talk' she proposed, claiming the armchair Claire had been having difficulty with and throwing a cushion at Jill.   
  
Jill complied and huddled up on the loveseat and Claire stretched out on the sofa.   
  
'Jill, begin with the MOST important topic' invited Bec ceremoniously.   
  
'Seeing as I love you guys, I would really love it if both of you were my bridesmaids' said Jill smiling at them.   
Claire whooped and tossed a cushion up into the air and Bec grinned. 'Sherry, to be my flower girl as well'.   
  
Bec made a single dive at Jill's chair and nearly caused it to topple over. She squealed and hugged Jill and Claire staggered over and added her share as well. They slapped hands.   
'Just as long as you don't make us wear anything peach colored, then it's cool' said Claire, from beneath the bundle on Jill's chair. Bec grunted an affirmative and Jill did as well, the loveseat was nearly toppling with the weight.   
  
'Sherry will love to be your flower girl, Jill' said Claire, sinking to the floor.  
  
'Thought she might like it, now let's talk about the hen night!' cried Jill cheekily. Claire slanted her eyes.   
  
'As you know, I am the Queen of Nights Out on the Town' began Claire, before Bec broke in.   
  
'Queen? You passed out on the floor last night, that's your idea of being, uhhh, Queenly?' questioned Bec teasingly. Claire shot her a murderous look.   
  
'One rule: I draw a line at strippers, pimp houses and getting naked in public' said Jill firmly. Bec grinned mischievously and poked Claire.   
  
'Guess Claire will have to think of another way to spend Friday night, huh?' teased Bec tugging Claire's auburn hair. Claire shifted enough to give Bec the finger and a particularly pleasant scowl.   
  
'You wait and see, it'll be the best hen night in the history of hen nights!' proclaimed Claire darkly from her position on the floor.   
End of Chapter One.   
  
Chicky's Rant:  
  
Well guys, back to writing now. Been a long wait for this first chapter, and I'm sorry if it's not up to my usual standards, I'm suffering an acute attack of writer's block. Some issues:  
  
1.Claire and the others have no idea about the baby YET, so expect humour and friction.  
  
2.Buying wedding dresses, tuxedos, hairstyles, hen nights, stag nights and all the rest, queue hilarity (hopefully)  
  
3.I have a surprise up my sleeve….you have been warned! 


	2. Score for Redfield

Score for Redfield  
'SOOOO….Latino love boy, how come you didn't work that ole charm last night?' asked Chris, greeting Carlos with a clap on the back. Carlos looked slightly embarrassed, which was a rare sight.   
  
'Believe it or not, dude, I have somewhat matured past that 'sowing more seeds than Farmer Giles' stage' answered Carlos, sheepishly. Leon came sauntering up and caught the tail end of the conversation.  
  
'Farmer Giles? Is he Carlos's latest conquest?' joked Leon, quizzically raising a blonde eyebrow.   
  
'Yep, seems so. Carlos here has done the entire female population of Robertsville, and has had to move onto men' chuckled Chris. Carlos, eternally good-natured rose to the occasion.   
  
'We all know Leon has a fetish about cross-dressing, but for me, has to be a farmer. He keeps sowing the seeds ALL NIGHT LONG…!' cracked Carlos, punctuating the end of his sentence with a hip swing.   
  
'Enough of the sex talk; it was bad enough with Claire's open sexual revelations last night. Let's go' said Chris, gesturing towards the building. The others turned and followed him in.   
The guys had a weekly ritual of swimming at the pool on 53rd Street, then heading to the Hard Rock Café for lunch. The trio were somewhat drained from last night's excess, and could only manage a few sluggish lengths.   
  
'Blueerrghhhh' groaned Leon, submerging at the deep end of the pool, after swimming a meandering length consisting of fractured front crawl.   
  
'Lovely' commented Chris, looking at Leon wide-open mouth, his hair slicked down by the water. 'Where's the Amigo?'  
  
Leon pointed, and Chris saw Carlos a little further down the pool, trying to execute a swallow dive. They both winced at the vicious sounding SLAP that followed after Carlos's plunge.   
  
'That's guna sting' gurgled Leon, head partially submerged.   
  
'I'll say' answered Chris vaguely, watching Carlos swim over.   
  
'Let's bust this joint, I'm hankering for a grilled cheese sandwich and a latte' said Carlos, brown hair covering over one eye. The two other nodded an affirmative and they hauled themselves out of the pool and headed to the changing room.   
  
15 minutes later, they all piled into Chris's convertible and headed to the Hard Rock Café. A group of girls from a street corner waved and twittered. Leon and Carlos returned the waves, whereas Chris ducked his head down and covered his indifference by shoving a CD into the player.   
  
The sounds of N*SYNC came blaring out, and he hurriedly put in a Red Hot Chili Pepper album, 'By The Way'.  
  
'What's with the N*SYNC stuff?' shouted Leon, over the blare of music.   
  
'Jill's selection' answered Chris, taking a right, and pulling into the car park. Chris parked precisely, as he was driving Jill's Mercedes and they all piled out.   
  
'You guys sharing CDs….imagine what it's going to be like when your married' mused Leon, as they headed up to the entrance.   
  
'Different, definitely different. But hey, we'll manage, we've been living together for a while now' replied Chris, as they were waiting to be seated.   
  
'How did Jill get used to your …habits?' questioned Carlos carefully, looking bemused. Chris cocked up an eyebrow.   
  
'What habits? Except from compulsory visits to the Rockerfella Centre's skate park in Manhattan every summer and the occasionally lazy day, it's been okay. What about you, Leon how has Claire gotten used to your 'habits'?'  
  
'Fine. As long as I don't cross dress, chain smoke and sylph around stark naked when she's about, things run smoothly' answered Leon, grinning. Carlos laughed and poked Leon.   
  
'Sylphing around stark naked? That's the kinda thing I thought Claire would encourage' quipped Carlos. Leon chuckled.   
  
'Not when Sherry's around. Speaking of which, I have to go to her ballet recital tonight, she made me promise' said Leon, smiling as he remembered the blonde haired 14 year old who was like his younger sister.   
They were seated at a table, at a close distance to the jukebox, which upon immediate arrival, Carlos sauntered over and set the track 'Hey Joe' by Jimi Hendrix on.   
  
They ordered Lattes and then looked over the menus.   
  
'I was thinking…I want this wedding to be different, out of the ordinary' wondered Chris out aloud. Carlos looked up from the sandwich menu and jabbed a finger at Leon.   
  
'Ask Rookie over there, he's always bubbling with ideas' said Carlos, nodding towards Leon, whose spiked hair resembled a startled cockatoo's.   
  
'Well, you could-' began Leon, before Carlos broke in.   
  
'Have the wedding with all the guests coming naked' cut in Carlos, sipping from his water glass conspiratorially.   
  
'Enough with the nakedness!' exclaimed Chris, shutting the menu and drumming his fists on the table. His drumming alerted the waitress, who bought them their lattes, before taking their orders.   
  
'Naturalism….isn't Jill into that stuff?' asked Leon, wincing as he burnt his tongue on his latte. Carlos smartly stirred his latte and blew on his before taking a sip.   
  
'Or, in another country if you want to be REALLY different' suggested the Amigo thoughtfully. Chris looked sharply at him, and felt an idea emerging. He grinned and nodded at his friends.   
  
'How about somewhere in Europe? Jill loves Italy, ever since we went there last summer for vacation' mused Chris, thoughtfully.   
  
Leon waved a straw importantly and announced that 'Venice was the City of Love' despite Carlos's insistence that the city of love was Rome, and Chris put in that Carlos should specifically know that fact, being the recognised Ladies' Man.   
  
Leon shrugged and started on his pizza, which had just arrived. 'Why not Venice? Bet Jill will love it, by the water side, the Gondolas on the canals, red roses, something like that' said Leon blithely, as he dug into his pepperoni and cheese pizza.   
  
'I think the Rookie's got it' said Carlos, between mouthfuls of Caesar salad.  
  
'Well, you guys better save up for your plane tickets to Venice then' announced Chris, as his plate of chilli fries arrived. They momentarily dropped their cutlery and slapped hands, across the table.   
  
'You could have it on one of those gondola things' said Leon, forcing 9 chilli fries in his mouth, (a new record) and washing it down with a swing of water.   
  
'They can only hold, like four people and I can really see us fitting 100+ people on one' commented Chris, smacking Leon's hand away from his plate of chilli fries.   
  
'By the waterside then, at sunset, with Jill walking down an aisle strewn with rose petals' said Carlos, waving his spoon and nearly whacking Leon's eye out in the process.   
  
'I'll have to think about it. There's the big hurdle of us having a budget' added Chris, finishing off the last of his chilli fries. Carlos guffawed and mock punched Chris.   
  
'Dude! You guys are loaded, you never need to worry about money again' Carlos reminded Chris. Chris nodded thoughtfully.  
  
They paid the bill and left shortly afterwards. Chris dropped Carlos and Leon off at their respective homes (the bachelor pad and the 'love' nest') and drove home carefully. He pulled up in the driveway of his house and parked.   
  
As he got out of the car, and slammed the door, he stood for a moment to regard his possessions.   
  
After Umbrella had been brought down, and the perpetrators charged, the Government had amply rewarded the renegade group. They'd been promised that they'd never have to worry about money again. This was entirely true.   
  
Chris smiled as he looked over the two sleek cars, parked in the driveway. Jill's fiery red, Mercedes convertible, and his own comfortable, black BMW. Chris mused as he looked. Each car represented each of their personalities.   
  
Jill's was vivacious, vibrant and glistening, poised for adventure and spontaneous journeys. His car was the stark contrast, black and wary, but holding that comfortable ease he was strongly accustomed to.   
  
'CHRISSSSSS!' yelled Jill from the doorstep of their ranch-style house. She jogged down the pathway and shook him by the shoulders.   
  
'Hey babe' replied Chris, lowering his head to kiss Jill. Jill kissed him and stood back and looked at him.   
  
'You know, you've been standing out here staring at the cars, with your mouth wide open for the past twenty minutes?' questioned Jill, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow quizzically.   
  
Chris laughed and put his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
'Just thinking that we have all this money to blow…'he said, trailing off and looking at her. Jill furrowed her brow.   
  
'Yeah….'she replied, waiting for him to go on.   
  
'How would you like to get married in Venice?' he asked simply, squeezing her hand and smiling. Jill grinned and launched herself at him, nearly sending him flying.   
  
'Whooooah!' yelled Chris as he struggled to stand, as Jill's arms snaked around his neck. He slid his arms around her slender waist and lowered his head, so their foreheads were touching.   
  
'Whoah Jilly! You been getting tips from Claire?' he said jokingly, looking at her shiny blue eyes, brimming with life.   
  
'I have my own strategies' said Jill slyly, before leaning in and kissing Chris passionately on the lips. Chris pulled away and nodded at her conspiratorially.   
  
'So do I….'he whispered, with mock seriousness, twiddling with a strand of her red hair. He was about to lean in and kiss her again when she pulled away and began running into the house.   
  
'Where you going?' asked Chris, in surprise. He could have smacked himself for asking that. It seemed quite obvious where she was going. He rephrased his question.   
  
'What you doing?' he yelled at Jill as she darted into the house. That was a much better question.   
  
'I better get on the phone to the travel agent!' Jill shouted, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Chris laughed to himself and cursed Jill's hyper-organisation at the same time. He opened the front door and listened happily to Jill bantering on to a travel agent on the phone.   
  
'Score for Redfield' he said triumphantly, as he walked into the kitchen to fix Jill and himself a glass of wine.   
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait…I keep getting attacked by writer's block. In fact, I still have it now. I have no idea how I managed to churn out this chapter (not that I'm pleased with it).   
  
Read, review and enjoy (if that is possible)  
  
-Chicky Tifa xXx 


End file.
